


What Do You Love?

by lov3umorett



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov3umorett/pseuds/lov3umorett
Summary: A blind date gets you into a relationship with two men who are head over heels for you.





	What Do You Love?

Yeri handed you the shortest skirt in her closet. "Try this one" she said forcing your feet into the tiny opening a the top. 

"If I'm gonna be dancing isn't it better that I wear shorts?" You say indignantly giving her your infamous glare. 

"Mayyybeee, but you look so good in this!" She beams admiring her handy work in the bedroom mirror. 

You had to hand it to her. You looked hot. If you were set up with you on a blind date (even if it was for your best friends sake), you DEFINITELY wouldn't be disappointed (with yourself that is) let's just hope Sehun pulled all the same stops dressing his best friend, Jongin was it?  
You do a small turn in the mirror trying to get a full look at yourself. A flash from a camera caught you off guard. You shot a look at Yeri. 

"What? I gotta commemorate this momentous occasion!" she says waving her arms in the air. 

"What is momentous about this occasion?! Me going out with your boyfriends best friend because you don't like being alone with him?!" 

"Nooo. Not alone with him. That I can handle" she winks. "It's him with his friends. Don't get me wrong I like them they're fun but it's just ... it gets awkward 'cause MY friends never wanna go out." She says looking pointedly at you while flopping down on the bed. 

You sigh and sit down next to you best friend. "Come on don't be like that. It's not that we don't like to go out it's just-"

"Yeah yeah you guys have your 'big girl jobs' and don't have time for the lowly me anymore." 

Laughing you roll your eyes and push her off the bed. "Oh stop being so dramatic. I distinctly remember a certain someone getting a certain boyfriend and not hanging out with US anymore." you say stepping across the room to fix the last of your make up. 

Yeri rises from the floor and stands next to you fixing the few stray hairs from recent fall. "Thank you. I know it's petty but I just want to spend more time with him with out his friends and this is the only thing I could think of." She says solemnly.

You know how much she likes Sehun and how much this night means to her so even if clubbing isn't at the top of you list of priorities, Yeri is. She's been with you since grade school. If distracting her boyfriends best friend is all she needs from you then your more than happy to do it for her.

"And I suppose talking to him is out of the question?" 

"What would I say? 'Hey babe I love hanging out with you is there anyway that you and I can hang out? Just you and I?!"

"Yep. That sounds like a winner to me. Maybe sound less annoyed and smile a little more. I think it could work- OW"

"That's for the push. And you're right I should say something-"

"I know I'm right."

"BUT I think you'll like Jongin. He's super cute, smart and sweet."

"Oh now we're making this about me?"

"What? It's been ages since you've dated."

"You make 2 years seem like a decade."

"You're not going to stay young and beautiful forever- oh the Uber is here, yah ready?"

"As I'll ever be," You grab your bag, sliding in some slides you long ago dubbed as your Cinderella-One-Night-Stand-slippers (just in case) and head downstairs to the uber. If the night goes well then tomorrow morning you won't have to worry about making an uncomfortable trek in your heels. 

 

The uber pulls up beside a club you've never been to. It looks just like every other club on the street but apparently this place is hard to get into, the drinks are to die for, and the DJs always have their own followings. Yeri heads straight to the door not even glancing at the line wrapping around the block. You hurry up and follower her to the door guarded by a not so big yet highly intimidating bouncer.

"Hey Yoongi!" Yeri beams, "Are the guys here yet?" 

He looks between you and Yeri, eyes lingering longer on you, making you shift foot to foot out of nervousness. 

Noticing Yoongi's uneasiness at a new face, Yeri speaks up, "Oh! This is Y/N! My best friend." 

Yoongi slowly nods eyes still not leaving your body, "You guys have a good night," he says releasing the blue velvet rope across the front door ushering the two of you inside. 

As you crossed the threshold you swear you could still feel the bouncer eyes on you. Yeri grabs your hand and with a quick thanks over her shoulder to Yoongi you find yourself being pulled down a hallway that opens up to a...balcony?

You always heard that Club Bangtan was an underground club. But you just thought that referred to it being difficult to get into. The club was two floors. The top floor being a balcony wrapping around the edges of the building over looking the dance floor. The building had a skylight above that on night like tonight where the moon was bright it naturally lit up the dance floor. You understood why Yeri liked this place so much. It was aesthetically please to say the least. 

Your best friend had released your hand briefly to text her boyfriend of your arrivals. "They're usually at the bar down stairs. The drinks are better down there."  
It was then you noticed the two no three different bars in the building. Two upstairs and one on the floor. You wonder how the drinks at each bar could taste different if they're all made by the same people. But you didn't question and just followed you friend down the spiral stairs to your blind date.

Crossing the room full of warm bodies you spot the tall Sehun and his bright orange hair laughing with an equally tall, dark and handsome man. As you get closer Yeri lets go of your hand and runs to Sehun throwing her arms around him.  
You do your best not too cringe at the cuteness of the couple. He picks her up and spins her around like he didn't just see her for dinner 6hours ago. He bends down and gives your best friend a kiss in such a way that makes you and the tall handsome stranger both look away. 

You clear your throat to remind the two of your existence. The two break from this kiss and tear their eyes from each other. Sehun looks at you with a big grin on his face, "Y/N! Not gonna lie I totally thought you'd bail on us tonight. I'm glad you're here. This is Jongin" he says nodding his head in the direction of the handsome stranger on your left. 

You swallow trying to wet your suddenly dry throat, finally taking in the full appearance of the man. He was dressed in dark jeans hugging tightly to his toned legs. His white button down didn't scream 'late night out' but on him it was dangerous. He left the first, well top HALF of the top buttons undone, he may as well have not been wearing it (not that the thought of him shirtless didn't cross your mind). You could plainly see his toned abdomen peaking out from the fabric. You caught your tongue before it had the chance to wet your lips. Trying not to give your now attentive audience a peek into your thoughts. If he's half as good a dancer as his body is fit then you're going to have a wonderful- hell an AMAZING night. 

You switch your gaze from his abs to his face hoping you weren't staring too long and give him your best smile as your reach out your hand, "I'm Y/N, nice to meet you. Do you wanna dance?" You ask not wanting to waste anymore time with formalities. 

His smile grew across his face shining so bright you thought the spot light hit you. He nodded glancing down to his feet. Was he shy? But as quick as the shyness had appeared it was gone and Sehun was shoving the two of you towards the dance floor with a smirk, "Have fun, don't do anything i wouldn't do!" Carefully you take Jongin's hand and lead him deeper into crowd of people on the dance floor.

 

Good dancer ? FALSE. Dance God! TRUTH. Jongin could dance. It was either that or you had been off of the dance floor so long that you'd lost all you moves. It had been 3 or 5 songs before the two of you even spoke, lost in the rhythm of each other's bodies. 

When you two did start talking it was just small talk between songs. Turns out Jongin recently passed the bar exam and got accepted at one of the top law firms in the country. He had niece whom he adored and was excited to use his new pay raise to spoil her with ice cream and loud toys meant to annoy his sister. You asked how he got into dance and he told you he used to do ballet in grade school and he enjoys dancing as a way to stay fit and to blow off steam. Which is something you relate to, dancing or a tub of ice cream were always you're go to stress relievers (even if you chose the latter more often than the former). 

You could tell that Jongin was a sweet person he had an innocence and purity to him that you just couldn't shake. The way he danced and the way he looked screamed the opposite but you could see beyond that. You liked him but he was someone you could see yourself being close friends and indefinite dance partners with but nothing more. Becoming suddenly aware of the warm strangers pressed against you and the fatigue washing over you, you excuse yourself to get a drink. 

 

"What can I get you, babe?" The bartenders hair was so dark it looked purple, maybe that was just the lighting or.. maybe it was purple ? Either way he was the most handsome man you'd seen that night, besides Jongin, whoa how'd did you just forget Jongin? You've only been away from him for less than a minute and you're already shook by another man. You need to get out more. 

This guy's handsomeness was different than Jongin's who was tall, dark and mysterious with a hidden puppy mode. This guy was on the shorter side with lean toned muscles. A dancer too? He certainly had the ass for it. (Not that you were looking). He was wearing dress slacks that hugged his hips and thighs in all the right places (AGAIN not that you were looking!) he wore a button down similar to Jongin's but his was buttoned higher and coupled with black suspenders. His was also tighter, were as Jongin left little to the imagination this guy believed in nurturing ones active imagination. 

The bartender looked up at you again catching your eyes lingering on his chest. With too much mischief in his eyes he asked, "You thirsty?" 

Your eyes flicked from his chest to his eyes back to his name tag attached to his suspenders. You swallowed thickly. Hoshi? What kind of name is that? Who names thei- ooohhh fake name. For work. Got it.

"Uhhh Henny." You say quickly, "oh and do you have pineapple juice?" 

Hoshi raises and eyebrow. "Pineapple juice huh? I have to say that's a first."

Regardless of the strange request, he pours the juice into a small glass and tops it with the cognac. He swirls the glass a bit and lifts it up. As you reach out your hand for it , he gives you a wink and downs the shot. You stare at him slack-jawed. Did he just? Did he just drink your drink? Is he allowed to do that on the clock? He better not make you pay for that. Isn't this like breaking bartender rules?! 

Before you can speak Hoshi locks eyes with you, rendering you speechless, a smirk grows across his lips. "Sorry, I don't like to serve drinks I've never had." And with that the man makes you another and sets it before you.

You set down your cash and lift the drink to your lips, but before you can sip you notice his eyes still on you. "Umm is that not enough?" 

Looking at the twenty between the two of you. Hoshi slides the bill back towards you. "This ones on the house." 

You roll your eyes, "just like the first one I assume?" He laughs at that. Oh god it's so cute how his eye disappear it's almost like a straight line and his smile, What is it with these men tonight and their smiles. Wow you really need to get off the couch more if this is what the real world has to offer. "Nah babe, that one comes out of my check, it's after midnight First Ladies shot is free."

"Oh but how do you keep up with that do you have to mark me?" You ask. His grin turns into something that reminds you of the Cheshire Cat, "I probably should but I don't think I can forget your pretty face." 

The surprise on your face must show because the bartender laughs again motioning towards your glass for you to finish the shot. You take the shot and thank him as you head back out on to the floor to find Jongin. As you push your way through the crowd you can't shake the face of the bartender or how happy his compliment made you feel. He was cute, oh god are you crushing on the bartender right now??

 

After a few more dances with Jongin the two of you leave the dance floor to find your friends. On your way over you decide to stop at the bar to get another drink (not because you wanted to see pretty purple headed bartender of course) you were genuinely parched, all you really needed was some water. As you step up to the bar you're greeted by a different bartender (go figure, WAIT why are you disappointed you came over here for water not a glance at a well toned backside accented with suspenders!) before you can open your mouth a deep voice speaks behind speaks out "I'll have what she's having, oh and put it on my tab" you spin around to see you're face to chest with this...this.. you look up to find yourself staring in the face of this tall lanky silver haired guy with a big grin which you find yourself automatically returning. He's cute. His big doe eyes stare down at you but you can't shake the feeling that you've seen him somewhere before. 

"So what are you having?" The y'all stranger asks.

You smile "Shouldn't you have asked that before you agreed to buy me my drink? For all you know I could be getting top shelf shit." He laughs a laugh that seems too deep to be coming from his face. 

"I guess you're right. I mean if you weren't having top shelf before I guess you'll probably pick that now huh?" 

You smile back at the man, "Actually I was just gonna get water so I'm probably just gonna kill your buzz." He looked a little disappointed but his smile never wavered, "Well it's always good to stay hydrated, besides I think I'm driving back tonight so sobering up right about now isn't such a bad idea. Besides I think you'll be much prettier when there's just one of you." 

At that you out right laughed, this guys cute, but you just cant put your finger on where you've seen him before.  
The bartender sets down your waters. "I'm Chanyeol by the way." 

Chanyeol..., Chanyeol...-AHH! It hits you. Sehun's friend! The one he's always travelling with. No wonder he looks so familiar. The guys in every single one of Sehun's instagram photos if he's not traveling with him hes traveling with, Junmyeon?was it? 

"I'm Y/N. Yeri's best friend!" 

"Wait what?" Chanyeol spits choking on his water. "Your- YOUR Yeri's friend??" 

"Yeah? Why's that such a big deal?" 

"No no nothing...it's just uhh" he says scratching his head trying to string a non-offensive sentence together. Which in his state is an impressive feat. "You just don't look like how I thought you would, and I heard they're setting you up with Jongin so why fight a losing fight yah know?" He says with a half hearted laugh leaning against the bar. 

"He sweet but I don't think we'll work out besides we're both just doing it for Yeri and Sehun."

"Oh. That's nice." He says half questioning.  
You try to hold back a laugh, "Yeah?? It is nice." Shooting a wink at the man you add, "What can we say? We're better friends than they deserve." 

He sends a blinding smile while nodding in agreement and pushes himself up off the bar. Placing a large hand at the small of your back he leans in close, "Well if Nini's off the table how about I introduce you to the rest of the crew they'll try to ship you with?"

"Oh giving up on us already?" You say motioning between the two of you.

"Not at all." He winks and slowly guides through the crowd to the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have the first few chapters already finished. I would really like to keep this fic regularly updated. Please let me know in the comments below what you think and give kudos if you like it <3   
> Thanks for stopping by!! ^-^


End file.
